Abbey Home Media
Abbey Home Media are DVD distributors based in the UK, Abbey's award-winning title range delivers this promise to a wide international audience, including young babies, toddlers, pre-schoolers and older children, Home of Horrid Henry, Sesame Street, Spot, The Magic Roundabout, Bookaboo, SuperTed, Paddington Bear and Many More! Logo with Characters Abbey Home Media Logo no.1 #Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret #Spot #Bello #Oopsy Bear #Howie #Paddington Bear #Elmo, Bert & Ernie #Sooty, Sweep and Soo #Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow and Baba Green #Strawberry Shortcake Abbey Home Media Logo no. 2 #Harry #Woolly #Howie #Sooty, Sweep and Soo #Strawberry Shortcake #Horrid Henry #SuperTed #Elmo #Spot #Hari #Dougal #Bello #Oopsy Bear #Letter A #Woof Woof #Jenson #Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow and Baba Green #Princess #Justin Fletcher Abbey Home Media Logo no. 3 #Harry #Strawberry Shortcake #Horrid Henry #Woolly #Elmo #SuperTed #Jenson #Spot #Oopsy Bear #Dougal #Howie #Letter A #Mister Maker #Ela #Paddington Bear #Sooty, Sweep and Soo #Bello #Baba Pink #Eddie #Little Audrey #Justin Fletcher Abbey Home Media Logo no.4 #Harry #Strawberry Shortcake #Horrid Henry #Woof Woof #Woolly #Elmo #Howie #Letter A #Mister Maker #Ela #Paddington Bear #Christopher Crocodile #Sooty, Sweep and Soo #Bello #Baba Pink #Princess #Chloe Corbin #Action Man #Dennis & Gnasher #Booty #Tobermory Characters and DVDs Horrid Henry: Henry is just a headstrong boy constantly raging against the tyranny of adults and infuriating girls like Moody Margaret from next door. *Horrid Henry’s Horrid Revenge *Horrid Henry: Tricks & Treats *Horrid Henry’s Underpants *Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick *Horrid Henry & The Secret Club *Horrid Henry’s Diary *Horrid Henry’s Birthday *Horrid Henry’s Holiday *Horrid Henry’s Favourite Day *Horrid Henry’s Smelly Stuff *Horrid Henry Goes Fishing *Horrid Henry: Fun Run *Horrid Henry’s Ice Cream Dream *Horrid Henry & The Zombie Hamster *Horrid Henry & The Green Machine *Horrid Henry’s Christmas Stocking Filler *Horrid Henry: The Purple Hand Gang Rules OK! *Horrid Henry's Gross Guide *Horrid Henry Goes Bananas *Horrid Henry: It's All Your Fault *Horrid Henry Rocking the World *Horrid Henry and the King of Bling *Horrid Henry and the Early Christmas Present *Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies *Horrid Henry: My Weird Family *Horrid Henry: Ace Reporter *Horrid Henry: Horrid Days Collection *Horrid Henry: Day of the Dinosaur *Horrid Henry's Completely Horrid Complete Collection *Horrid Henry's Perfect Christmas Justin Fletcher: one of the most popular children’s presenters on TV and has been awarded an MBE for his services to children’s broadcasting, and the voluntary sector. *Let’s Sing Nursery Rhymes with Justin Fletcher *Fun Time with Justin Fletcher *Justin Fletcher's Jollywobbles, Wakey, Wakey *Justin Fletcher's Jollywobbles, Car Wash Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Discover imaginative storytelling adventures where Harry’s Dinosaur toys transform from ‘knee’ high to ‘tree’ high after jumping through his magical blue bucket into ‘Dino World’! To get on board this magic ride, all you do is jump inside! *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Dino-Snap *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Bumper-saurus *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: School's Out Spot: Eric Hill is the creator of Spot, ‘the world’s favourite puppy’, who appeared in his first story, ‘Where’s Spot?’ in 1980 and quickly became one of the best-loved pre-school characters of all time. *Where’s Spot? *Fun to Learn: Spot’s Alphabet *Fun To Learn: Spot Learns to Count *Spot Goes to the Farm *Spot Goes to the Carnival and Other Musical Adventures *Spot’s Bumper Collection *Spot Goes on Holiday *Complete Spot Collection Grandpa in my Pocket: Enjoy weird and wonderful adventures with Jason Mason and his incredible shrinking Grandpa! Grandpa has a magic shrinking cap which only his grandson knows about. *Grandpa in my Pocket: Grandpa's Great Escape/In It to Win It *Grandpa in my Pocket: The Magic of Christmas/Big Elf, Little Elf The Magic Roundabout was brought to a small rural village many years ago by a strange old man, Mr Rusty. *The Magic Roundabou: Rockstar Ryan/Treasure Beyond Measure *The Magic Roundabout: The Wishing Tree/Dougal's Darling *The Magic Roundabout: The Grand Train Parade/The Cow In The Hat *The Magic Roundabout: Greatest Show on Earth Sesame Street: with Elmo, The high-pitched, high-spirited, little red monster, is the three-year-old voice in the neighbourhood. *Sesame Street: The Very Best of Elmo *Sesame Street: Elmo Loves You *Sesame Street: Elmo's Potty Time *Sesame Street: Elmo's Travel Songs & Games *Sesame Street: Being Green *Sesame Street: Elmo's Dinosaurs *Sesame Street: The Very Best of Elmo *Sesame Street: Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun *Sesame Street: Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures *Sesame Street: Elmo and the Bookaneers *Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland *Sesame Street: Elmopalooza! *Sesame Street Christmas Carol/Elmo Saves Christmas *Sesame Street: Elmo's Dinosaurs *Sesame Street: Preschool is Cool: Making Friends *Sesame Street: The Letter Quest & Other Magical Tales *Sesame Street: Do the Alphabet *Sesame Street: 123 Count with Me *Sesame Street: Elmo's Animal Adventures *Elmo’s World: Wake Up with Elmo *Elmo's World: All Day with Elmo Mister Maker: He does something interesting and that gives him an idea of what to make. *Mister Maker: Watch & Make! Almost Naked Animals: Welcome to the Banana Cabana! Led by Howie, the fun-loving, hospitality-challenged canine manager. *Almost Naked Animals: It's My Party Jelly Jamm: Jelly Jamm celebrates music, fun and friendship in harmony on the magical Planet Jammbo. *Jelly Jamm: Radio Goomo The Sooty Show: Izzy Wizzy Let’s get Busy! The new series follows the adventures of Sooty, Sweep and Soo as they join their Right-hand-man Richard when he takes on the role as Handyman at a Coastal Holiday Park. *New The Sooty Show *The Sooty Magic Show *The Sooty Christmas Special *Sooty: The Children's Party *Sooty: Fitness Funatic *Sooty: Run Rabbit Run *Sooty's Halloween *Sooty: Panto Palaver *Sooty: Learn the Alphabet *Sooty: Learn your Numbers Alphablocks: The Alphablocks will teach children how to spell with the use of animated blocks representing each letter. *Learn to Read with the Alphablocks Vol.1 *Learn to Read with the Alphablocks Vol.2 *Learn to Read with the Alphablocks Vol.3 *Learn to Read with the Alphablocks Vol.4 *Learn to Read with the Alphablocks Vol.5 Cloudbabies: Who looks after the sky? Cloudbabies Do! Every morning, they jump on their Skyhorsies and begin their day’s work of looking after the sky. *Cloudbabies: Fly Away Home *Cloudbabies: Wide Awake Sun Flower Fairies: From Cicely Mary Barker’s enchanting Flower Fairies. Join Tulip, Willow and Lavender through the fairy garden into their magical, enchanted world. *Dance Like the Flower Fairies The Raggy Dolls: Join in the various adventures of Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess from the reject bin in Mr Grimes' factory. *The Raggy Dolls: Animal Friends *The Raggy Dolls: Ups and Downs *The Raggy Dolls: Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Stories *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime *The Raggy Dolls: Leaning Adventurers *The Raggy Dolls: The Treasure Hunt/Peace and Quiet Little Lulu and Little Audrey: from Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios cartoons comes 2 Little Girls with Big Dreams, Lulu and Audrey. *The Adventures of Little Lulu and Little Audrey Sylvanian Families: Bernard Cribbins narratesanimated tales featuring the Lovable Sylvanians. *Sylvanian Families: Four Sylvanian Stories Abadas: Abadas introduces children to the wonder of language through play. *Abadas: Come and Play Strawberry Shortcake: She’s Hosting get-togethers with her Friends or offering them Help and Advice. *Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess *The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky’s the Limit *Strawberry Shortcake: Bright Lights, Big Dreams *Strawberry Shortcake: Jammin with Cherry Jam Paddington Bear: Paddington doesn’t go looking for adventure. It just seems to find him. *Paddington Bear: Please Look After This Bear *Paddington Bear: Too Much Off The Top *Paddington Bear Hits the Jackpot *Paddington Bear goes to The Movies *Paddington in London *Paddington's Christmas Care Bears: The Care Bears are a group of fun, lovable bears will to teach caring and sharing to others and show them how to express their feelings. *Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!/The Giving Festival Movie Bookaboo: When world famous Drum Playing Rock Puppy slams his Drum sticks down Grumbling “a Story a day or I just can’t play!” *Bookaboo Woolly and Tig: a three-year-old girl (Tig) and her toy spider (Woolly) explore the feelings that children have when faced with new experiences. *Woolly and Tig: First Day *Woolly and Tig: One Step at a Time *Woolly and Tig: Birthday Present *Woolly and Tig: Halloween Special Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends: follow four-year-old Chloe, whose closet transports her, her friends and her toys to various other magical worlds. *Chloe's Closet: Rainbow Riddle *Chloe's Closet: Outdoor Explorer *Chloe's Closet: Chloe's Winter Wonderland *Chloe's Closet: Hip Hop Hijinks *Chloe and Friends: Carys' Birthday Surprise *Chloe and Friends: Riley's Playgroup *Chloe and Friends: Mac's Best Friend TOONED: from McLaren starring Jenson Button, Sergio Pérez and comedian Alexander Armstrong. *TOONED Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Welcome aboard the Rubber Duck, the Roving galleon home of the Yohos. There's Captain Bilge, Cutlass the pirate, first mate Swab, Poop the cabin boy, Jones the engineer, ship's cook Grog, the deckhand Plank, beautiful Booty, young lady Plunder, and the lookout Crow. *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Welcome Aboard *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Fun with the Yohos *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Music Fun Chuggington: The exciting adventures of three young trainees; Wilson, Brewster and Koko. The trainees ride the rails throught the world of Chuggington, exploring many locations and taking on exciting challenges that test their courage, speed and determination. *Chuggington: Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue *Chuggington: Chuggineers: Ready to Build *Chuggington: Turbo Charged Chugger Dennis & Gnasher: Join Dennis the biggest menace! He's always on the hunt for fun with his best pal Gnasher, no matter how much mischief they cause to find it! *Dennis & Gnasher: Come Menace With Me Big & Small: follows the adventures of two best friends who couldn't be more different. Big is big and Small is small! Even though they're so different, they always find a way to get along - and have lots of laughs along the way. *Big & Small: The Biggest Story In the Night Garden: From Ragdoll, the creators of the Teletubbies, In The Night Garden is a fabulous series for one to four year olds, narrated by Derek Jacobi. It is filmed mostly in live action, and features a mix of actors in costume, puppetry and computer animation. *In the Night Garden: Hello Iggle Piggle *In the Night Garden: Hello Upsy Daisy *In the Night Garden: Hello Makka Pakka *In the Night Garden: Hello Tombliboos *In the Night Garden: What Fun! *In the Night Garden: Look at That! *In the Night Garden: Best Friends *In the Night Garden: What Lovely Music! *In the Night Garden: Wake Up Igglepiggle *In the Night Garden: Where's Upsy Daisy Gone? *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Tiddle Children's BBC: Meet all your Firends from the BBC with Songs and Stories from Children of all Ages. *Teletubbies: Happy Birthday *Teletubbies: Autumn Fun *Teletubbies: Musical Rhyme Time! *Teletubbies: Ready Steady Dance! *Teletubbies: Time for Teletubbies *LazyTown: Welcome to LazyTown *LazyTown: No One's Lazy in LazyTown *LazyTown: Anyone Can Be a Hero *Tommy Zoom: In the Zoom *Tweenies: Let's all Make Music *Tweenies: Messy Time Magic *Tweenies: Night-Time Magic *Me Too!: Welcome to the City *Balamory: What's the Story Miss Hoolie? *Balamory: Musical Stories *Balamory: Daisy Bus Days *Lunar Jim: Let's Get Lunar *Charlie and Lola: the Absolutely Complete Series 1 *Charlie and Lola: the Absolutely Complete Series 2 *Charlie and Lola: the Absolutely Complete Series 3 *The New Charlie and Lola Show: The Bestest in the Barn *The New Charlie and Lola Show: A New Friend *The New Charlie and Lola Show: Land of Dreams *The Secret Show: Volume 1-4 *Cbeebies Panto: A Christmas Carol *Cbeebies Panto: Jack and the Beanstalk *Cbeebies Panto: Strictly Cinderella *CBeebies Collection: Vol. 1 *CBeebies Collection: Vol. 2 *CBeebies Collection: Vol. 3 *Cbeebies: Bedtime with CBeebies *CBeebies: All Stars Baby Bright: Baby Bright is an interactive programme created by experts in infant development that will stimulate your baby and make him or her a truly active participant in discovering their new surroundings. *Baby Bright 1 *Baby Bright 2 *Baby Bright and The Farm Mr Men: Featuring Roger Hargreaves' Characters like Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bump, Mr. Strong and Many More. *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Mr Men and Little Miss: The Christmas Letter *Mr Men: The Complete Original Series 1 and 2 *Little Miss: The Complete Original Series Teddy Trucks: Animated fun Featuring the Teddy Trucks Transport Company, with Boss Bear at the controls. *Teddy Trucks: Boss Bear's Boat MacDonald's Farm: The pre-school series is Full of Educational Fun and Frolics with a host of Farmyard Characters. *Macdonald's Farm: Big Birthday Surprise and Other Stories *Macdonald's Farm: 1 to 10 and Back Again *Macdonald's Farm: Springtime on the Farm and Other Stories *Macdonald's Farm: Baa Baa and the 3 Bears and Other Stories Peter Rabbit: Join Peter and his two bosom buddies; Benjamin and Lily, on their whimsical adventures through timeless Lake District, Peter sets off to make his own mark in life. *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Start of Spring *Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of True Friends *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Great Break Out *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Great Breakout *Beatrix Potter: The Complete Collection The Hive: featuring Buzzbee and his family, who live together in Honeybee Hive. Mamma Bee, Pappa Bee, Buzzbee and Rubee are really just like any other family, except they are tiny, stripy and buzz around in the sky! *The Hive: Buzzbee to the Rescue Five Minutes More: With Five Animals telling a Story. Each story has a Moral to it. *Five Minutes More: The Very Best Present The Koala Brothers: The Adventures of Two Koalas, Frank and Buster, as they seek to help their Neighbors in a Sleepy Town in the Australian Outback. *The Koala Brothers: We're Here To Help *The Koala Brothers: Mitzi's Day Out Twirlywoos: They come from far away, seeking adventure wherever they go. Join Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick as they Leaning Something New. *Twirlywoos: There's Somebody at the Door *Twirlywoos: It's Time for Tea Lily's Driftwood Bay: Lily is a six-year-old girl with an imagination big enough to create an entire island! She is sweet and charming but rough and tumble in equal measure. She lives an idyllic and organic existence with her Dad in their beach hut, where the sand dunes and sea provide the perfect backdrop for her remarkable imagination. *Lily's Driftwood Bay: Message in a Bottle Biker Mice from Mars: Three of the baddest mamajammers, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo, are back on Earth and ready to rumble. They're hip, tough, funny and, above all, feel the need for speed. They also have hearts as big as their helmets. *Biker Mice from Mars: The Adventure Begins *Biker Mice from Mars: Break Up *Biker Mice from Mars: Surfer Cats of Saturn The Octonauts: When there’s trouble under the sea, there’s only one team to call. Who’s going to dive into action? The Octonauts! Led by Captain Barnacles, Lieutenant Kwazii and Medic Peso travel through the sea helping various creatures and making new discoveries. *Octonauts: Pirate Adventures *Octonauts: Creatures of the Deep Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: The Series The series is a Collection of Morality Tales, which also has Insinuations of a Horror Story, Narrated by Nigel Planer. *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: Nuclear Wart *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: Monty's Python SuperTed: A Classic ‘rag to riches’ Character a Teddy Bear when he is Found and Brought to life with ‘Cosmic Dust’. *SuperTed: Trouble in Space *The Very Best of SuperTed *SuperTed on Planet Spot *SuperTed Kicks up the Dust *SuperTed in the Arctic *Complete SuperTed Q Pootle 5: Welcome to the wonderful world of Q Pootle 5! Join Pootle, Oopsy, Eddi, Stella, Ray, Groobie, Bud-D and Planet Dave as they tackle the everyday problems of the final frontier. *Q Pootle 5: Pootle the Explorer Mouse and Mole: Featuring beautiful animation and with the voices of Alan Bennett, Imelda Staunton and Richard Briers, Mouse and Mole is a sparkling adaptation of the classic children's tales. *Mouse and Mole at Christmas Time Action Man: it's Action Man and his relentless campaign against international master villain Doctor X *The Call to Action *Explosive Situation *Rogue Moons *Past Performance *A Time for Action Wide Eye: A Wise Old Owl who Lives in the Heart of Natterjack Forest. *Wide Eye: The Adventures of Little Hoot and Flea Designer Pups: Thinking her dreams of making it as a fashion designer are lost, Stacy gets her big break when she meets a famous celebrity. *Designer Pups Other Characters *Beyblade: This Metal Fusion Animated Series Introduces a New Cast of Characters, That will keep Kids Engaged and Entertained. *Olly the Little White Van: Olly is a helpful and playful character who gets involved in some fascinating adventures, together with his many friends in Bumpton town. *Postman Pat's Original TV Stories: Meet Postman Pat and his black-and-white Cat in the Original Adventures in Greendale. *Christopher Crocodile: Christopher decides to leave his Mudagascar swamp and move to Muddytown. *Little Princess: The Little Princess is full of Enthusiasm, Charm and Curiosity about how the World Works. *Jim Jam and Sunny: Adventures for young children featuring Two-and-a-half year old Jim Jam and Four-year-old Sunny. *Topsy & Tim: Based on the hugely successful Topsy & Tim books, Join the fun-loving Topsy and Tim and follow their everyday Adventures in this Live Action drama series. *Little People: Join the Fisher Price Little People on their Adventures as they make exciting Discoveries about themselves, each other and the big wide world. *Jamboree!: Children are Invited to Join in with the Lovable Bopkins as they listen to Stories, Play, Watch Mimi and Scruff and visit Floella's house. *The Wombles: Join Uncle Bulgaria, Madame Cholet and the rest of the Wombles on their Adventures around Wimbledon Common. *Timmy Time: Adorable he may be but Timmy is a little lamb with a lot to learn. *Mona the Vampire: a Young Girl with a "Vampire Sense" Which Tingles every time There is Something Foul in the Air. *Dream Street: Tales from the Magical Dream Street, where Magic Time Buddy the Breakdown Truck lives with his Friends. *Tempo Animated Classics: From Best-loved Fairy Tales to Classic Adventure Stories, these Feature-length Animations will Enchant and Delight Children of all ages. *Tempo Christmas Classics: The Most Wonderful Time of thte Year with stories like Silent Night, Lost In The Snow and The Great Polar Bear Adventure. *Tempo TV Classics: Your FilmFair Characters: Paddington Bear, Moschops, Huxley Pig, Sancho and Carrots, Portland Bill and The Wombles are in the Herbidacious Collection. *Milkshake!: Channel Five’s successful Milkshake TV show, includes the Fantastic series; ‘Music Box’ and ‘Bop Box’ and a Compilation of some of the most popular Pre-School TV Shows. Ultimate Children's Collection This ultimate collection of wonderful stories features stories of favourite characters including Spot, Mr Men, Little Princess, Paddington Bear, The Sylvanian Families and many more fabulous friends. #Spot Goes to the Farm #Little Miss and Mr Men: Little Miss Shy and Mr Daydream #Dad! I Can't Sleep by Michael Foreman #Badger's Bring Something Party by Hiawyn Oram and Susan Varley #Paddington Bear: Picture Trouble #Anytime Tales: Super Dooper Jezebel #The Sylvanian Families: Camping Holiday #Nellie the Elephant Goes Ballooning #Parsley the Lion: The Crystal Ball #Anytime Tales: Elmer #Little Miss and Mr Men: Little Miss Splendid and Mr Jelly #It's My Birthday by Helen Oxenbury #Elephant Pie by Hilda Offen #A Froggy Would a Wooing Go (excerpt from One, Two. Buckle My Shoe) #Anytime Tales: The Sad Story of Veronica Who Played the Violin #Teddy Trucks: Dusty's New Sports Car #Little Miss and Mr Men: Little Miss Naughty and Mr Topsy-Turvy #Bump Wants to Help #Anytime Tales: Not Now Bernard #Paddington Bear Takes a Snip #Little Princess: I What my Potty #Good Night Everyone! by Ian Robinson Kids all Time Favourites This Compilation includes over 2 hours Favourite Characters and Entertaining Stories. *Horrid Henry's New Shoes *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: Choo, Choo *Bookaboo: The Hairy Toe *Get Squiggling: Dinosaur *The Magic Roundabout: Higgledy Piggledy *Mona the Vampire: There's no Place like Gnome *The Biker Mice: The Tender Mouse Tarp *SuperTed Kicks up the Dust *Paddington Bear goes to School